


Dynamite (fanvideo)

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Ever since I learned of “I’m Coming”, I knew there was only one way to make it right - make a video. Finally, I am at peace.





	Dynamite (fanvideo)




End file.
